


What Once Was Lost

by Hils



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: “I’m going to find Cas.”





	

“I’m going to find Cas.”

Sam’s head shot up from the book he was reading, brow furrowed in concern and eyes wide with shock as he watched his brother pacing up and down the room.

“What? Dean, you can’t!”

“Well, I can’t just sit around here doing nothing!” Dean growled, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“We’re not doing nothing,” Sam pointed out as he gestured to the piles of books surrounding him. “We’re trying to figure out a way to send Lucifer back to the pit.”

“Come on, Sam, you know research is your thing more than mine. Half the time I don’t even know what I’m reading about. It’ll only take me a couple of days to get to Chuck’s and if Cas is there he can mojo us back here, no sweat.”

“And what if he’s not there?” Sam asked gently, in that tone of voice that Dean always found annoying. “What if he’s…you’d have to drive another two days to get back and, if you hadn’t noticed, we’re in the middle of the Apocalypse. It’s crawling with demons out there. You won’t even make it to the state line.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Dean grumbled. “Look, I have to try, okay? Cas risked everything to help us so the least I can do is return the favour.”

Sam sighed and slammed his book shut. “Fine. I’ll go with you.”

“What? No. You need to stay here and do your book thing.”

“I can read in the car,” Sam said, already halfway out of the door. “Let’s go.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile. For the first time in a long while it felt like he had his brother back.

* * *

The roads were quiet and it left Dean feeling uneasy. He’d been driving for almost sixteen hours and he could feel the exhaustion pulling at him, but in that entire time they hadn’t encountered a single demon. He could tell by the way Sam was looking out of the window, books sitting forgotten in his lap, that his brother was thinking the same thing.

“Dude, I gotta crash. You ok to drive for a while?”

“Sure,” Sam replied softly.

He pulled over and crawled into the back seat, stretching out as much as he could in the cramped space and pillowing his jacket under his head. He was asleep less than a minute later.

He dreamed of a cabin in the wood, quiet and isolated with only the sounds of the birds and a nearby stream penetrating the silence. It was the sort of place he’d imagined retiring to when he finally got too old for the hunting gig.

“Hello, Dean.”

He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the smooth and familiar voice to wash over him before he turned around.

Castiel looked just as he had the last time Dean had seen him at Chuck’s.

“Well, I guess if you’re appearing in my dream that means you’re still alive.”

Castiel nodded. “The battle with the archangels was a vigorous one but they chose to leave and relocate the prophet somewhere safe once Lucifer rose. Keeping him safe was more important than punishing me.”

“Are you ok?” Dean asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. “Are you still at Chuck’s? We’re heading there now.”

The faintest hint of a smile curled at Castiel’s lips. “I know. I have done my best to keep your path clear from the demons but my strength is fading. I don’t know how long I can keep them at bay.”

“We’ll be there in just over a day,” Dean promised. “Just hold on, okay?”

Castiel nodded. “I shall try.”

“Remind me to thank you when we get there.”

Dean woke with a start and glanced at his watch. He’d only been asleep for a couple of hours, but he felt refreshed.

“Hey, Sam,” he called in a voice still rough with sleep. “Put your foot down.”

* * *

Chuck’s house was gone, reduced to a pile of debris which a passer-by told them had been caused by an earthquake. No one seemed to question the fact that the houses on either side were still in one piece with no sign of any damage.

“He’s in there somewhere,” Dean said flatly as he took in the wreckage.

“Then let’s find him,” Sam replied.

Together, they started to dig.

* * *

Hours later, Dean’s back ached, his clothes stuck to his body where the sweat was pouring off him and his hands were covered in cuts and grazes. He didn’t stop, though. He couldn’t.

“Maybe we should take a break,” Sam suggested in a voice that was filled with the same exhaustion that Dean felt.

He ignored his brother and carried on digging.

A few minutes later, he uncovered a hand.

“Sam! Over here!”

They dug together with renewed vigour until they’d finally uncovered the rest of Castiel. There was no sign of any wounds on his body but he was filthy and appeared to be unconscious.

“Cas?” Dean patted the angel’s face gently in an effort to wake him. “Come on, man, we just spent ages digging you out. The least you can do is wake up for it.”

“D-Dean?”

His voice was so faint that Dean barely heard him but Castiel’s eyes finally fluttered open and he looked up at Dean with a faint frown.

“Hey,” Dean said, sagging with relief as Castiel managed to sit up with only a little help from Sam. “Are you okay?”

Castiel appeared to consider the question for a moment and then he nodded. “It’s good to see you again, Dean.”

“Right back at you.” Dean smiled.

What he wasn’t prepared for was Castiel’s lips suddenly on his, in a sweet and chaste kiss.

“I told myself I would do that if I lived to see you again,” Castiel said by way of an explanation.

“Oh,” was all Dean could manage to say in reply. Then he leaned forward and planted an equally sweet but much less chaste kiss on the angel’s lips.

“Well, I did say I’d thank you when I got here.” He grinned after he’d pulled away.

Sam cleared his throat, a pointed reminder to the other two that he was still there. “Uh, we should get going.”

Dean nodded and pulled Castiel to his feet, catching him when he stumbled. “Time to go home.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Home.”

The End.


End file.
